


In Your Head

by butchsquatch



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Bisexual Johnny Silverhand, Bodily Fluids, Choking, Cyberdick, Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Nomad V (Cyberpunk 2077), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Masturbation, Trans Character, Trans V (Cyberpunk 2077), but yeah i just wanted to write porn, sorta i guess it fits into the plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:41:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29667468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butchsquatch/pseuds/butchsquatch
Summary: I hated how Johnny appeared randomly; he was always lounging like shit was easy. Just hanging out like my brain was on fire 5 minutes ago, and we didn’t have our equivalent of a ‘heart to heart’. I left Clouds, walked a couple of blocks, and there he was, leaned against a wall in a small alleyway covered in graffiti. I hated how easy it was for me to follow him around like a puppy dog. With a sigh, I cut across a small crowd waiting for ramen to where Johnny was leaned.“What do you want now?”Johnny shook his head in disappointment, “You go see a doll, and all you do is talk? Stuck in your body, and I still get blue balls.”
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand/V
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	In Your Head

I hated how Johnny appeared randomly; he was always lounging like shit was easy. Just hanging out like my brain was on fire 5 minutes ago, and we didn’t have our equivalent of a ‘heart to heart’. I left Clouds, walked a couple of blocks, and there he was, leaned against a wall in a small alleyway covered in graffiti. I hated how easy it was for me to follow him around like a puppy dog. With a sigh, I cut across a small crowd waiting for ramen to where Johnny was leaned.

“What do you want now?”

Johnny shook his head in disappointment, “You go see a doll, and all you do is talk? Stuck in _your_ body, and I still get blue balls.”

“I was on the job. What do you expect?” I rested my back against the wall opposite Johnny in the small alleyway. I could’ve just walked away—went home and had dinner before calling it a night—but I liked the bastard. I knew I shouldn’t; he was re-wiring my brain and was a terrorist in his living days. But he was charming and too fucking attractive for his own good.

“What I _expect_ is for you to use that cock you paid good eddies for,” Johnny pushed off the wall and then materialized leaned next to me, “Not on the job now. Besides, can’t fool me. I’m in your head.”

I hated that he was right. Before I’d moved to Night City, I had been strictly analog in the Badlands: packers and strap-ons. But with all the city had to offer, I decided to get an upgrade. Great model, according to Viktor. Today just happened to be the end of my no-touch waiting period—Viktor said I’d fry my circuits if I tried to jerk it too soon. Johnny was perfectly aware of that.

“Fine. I’ll go home. Happy?”

I swear I could feel Johnny’s cold metal hand wrapped around my throat, or maybe I just wanted to. The grin on his face made a chill run through all of me, “Not good enough. Here.”

“Johnny, come on,” I muttered. I don’t know what got into me—I can run around leaving holes in Tyger Claws all day, but the moment a hot man tells me to jerk off in an alley, I turn into an embarrassing mess.

He didn’t need to give out another order. Even if I was self-conscious, I was still undoing my pants. I could smell the cigarette smoke of a passing man, but at the moment, I could have sworn it was coming from Johnny. He still had that stupid grin on his face when I pulled my cock out of my boxer briefs. Look left, look right. Nobody noticed I was there, or nobody cared.

“Go on,” Johnny cooed in my ear, his hand still on my throat, “Do it.”

The moan that found its way out of my mouth was entirely involuntary—I couldn’t stop it even if I tried. It felt good to have someone tell me what to do. I was lethal in Night City; no one dared to fuck with me. I felt like a feral cat surrounded by all these tall buildings. Maybe Johnny was the one that could calm me down; make me submit.

The upgrade I got _was_ excellent. It felt natural—nerves and all. It had gold circuitry on the sides that went up to my abdomen to form a happy trail, adding to the sensations. I let out a long, low groan while I slowly stroked my cock. I was quickly turning into a horny mess.

At the moment I was surprised when I heard Johnny moan too. I should have expected he could feel the same things I did—Same body. He didn’t even have to jerk off.

Gonna make me do all the work?” My voice was quiet, though my concern for that the people eating their dinner close enough to hear the sound of conversations was waning.

“Fucking right I am, joytoy.”

Johnny was really testing my ability to keep it together. He was a slimy piece of garbage, but the way he called me joytoy made me weak in the knees. I was willing and happy to let Johnny use me however he wanted, as embarrassing as the thought was.

Didn’t matter; he knew what I was thinking. The shit-eating grin on his face gave it away first, “You’re not sly, V. You _are_ my joytoy, huh?”

 _Fuck_. “That’s—”

He cut me off before I could continue. “Joytoy, I can’t help but fucking notice you’re not jerking off anymore.”

I groaned out a moan and continued to jerk myself off. Johnny moaned as loudly as he wanted—I was the only one that could hear him. He rubbed his crotch through his stupid fucking shiny pants, even though it didn’t do anything for him. Pretending. Living vicariously through the pleasure I was getting. If he wanted it, I would give it to him.

I stroked myself faster, a louder moan coming out of me. I had finally stopped caring if somebody heard or saw me. Johnny was my focus. “You like that?”

“ _Yes_ , you don’t get laid enough. What’s the matter? Nobody fucked up enough for you?” Johnny groaned as he undid his pants, pulling his cock out and jerking it—still pretending, “I know that’s true—I’m in your head, slut. You’d be _happy_ if I choked you till you couldn’t breathe and then fucked you half to death. I know all about your teen crush on me, V.”

 _Shit_. I was hoping Johnny wouldn’t ask or mention it. But he was in my head; he knew everything. When I was growing up out in the badlands, I’d found Samarai’s music when I was 17—when Johnny was already well past dead—and I was obsessed. The music spoke to me, but beyond that, I wanted to get fucked by Johnny Silverhand. I’d have to settle for jerking off in front of him. I never thought I’d even get that.

Finally, I made eye contact with Johnny, even though I was absolutely _rattled_ and aroused. But I could see in his eyes—he’d ditched the sunglasses—that Johnny was just as turned on as I was. My arousal was his, and his was mine.

“Too cum-brained to even respond,” Johnny mumbled, his breathing heavy, “That’s fine. Keep going.”

My mouth hung open while I masturbated, the kind of dumb look you see when someone has given in. Too horny to think about anything about cumming. Johnny let out a cruel laugh and moaned in my ear, “Come on, V. Make us cum.”

My legs shook, and I moaned loudly as I orgasmed, synthetic cum dripping down my hand and onto the pavement—I never broke eye contact with Johnny. He had a habit of disappearing, and I wanted to make sure he didn’t go anywhere.

Not only that, but I had to see him cum too. Johnny’s face was close to mine, and his hand rested on my chest instead of my neck—a moment I would think of fondly in the future. His moans were loud, and his grin was replaced by a worked-up look—his lips were parted, and I would have kissed him if I could.

I slid to the ground after I came and wiped a bit of sweat off my face. I was exhausted by the new sensation my cock upgrade had given me. To my surprise, Johnny joined me on the ground, looking satisfied but not as tired as I was.

“Thanks, V,” Johnny said. I should’ve been mad. Who says thank you after embarrassing someone so thoroughly in an alleyway?

“Yeah. You’re welcome…Thank _you._ Outside of the old fantasy part,” I chuckled and looked over at Johnny.

“Of all the bodies I could be stuck in, at least you’re a fan,” He mused, stretching his legs out as he zipped up his pants, “And good with a shotgun.”

I mimicked Johnny’s movements and zipped my pants up, but he was already gone when I looked over to reply.

**Author's Note:**

> This was incredibly self-indulgent, but then again most porn is. I hope you enjoy it! If you did, consider following me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/butchsquatch) or supporting me on [patreon](https://www.patreon.com/butchsquatch)!


End file.
